Triple Universe Fusion
by Duckboy016
Summary: A Gumball/Sonic/Naruto crossover fanfiction. Gumball was in a deep sadness, by ruining a date with a specific fairy, but then two entity's came from nowhere, and knocked him out cold. Will this better him in the future or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Just for the one's who know me- And are wondering when I will create the next chapter on my first story, "Naruto: Shinobi of Chaos", I'm sorry to tell you that the story will NOT be continued. Due to me no supporting a disclaimer, I can't continue the story. But here's a much better story for you all!**

"Speaking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Inner Speaking"** \- You'll have to read to figure that out

" _ **Inner Thoughts"**_

Triple Universe Fusion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of characters. They are copyrighted by their respected creators.

 **Chapter 1:** An Unexpected Fusion!

It was a quiet evening in Elmore, a city of dramatic chaos and friendly laws of physics. Today, we see out first protagonist simply walking down the sidewalk towards his destination, at this time of day.

He was an anthropomorphic feline blue cat, with a beige sweater, and a pair of dark grey pants on. His name, is Gumball Watterson. Right now, he isn't in the best of moods. He ruined another date with his girlfriend, with his stupidity and try hard skilling abilities. Why couldn't he just go on a normal date with her? Was it because he wasn't normal like most people? Was it because he goes through chaos everyday? Whatever it was, he was slowly thinking that maybe he wasn't good enough for her in the least. Kicking a pebble down the street, he missed to notice two beams of light heading towards him at break neck speed.

 _ **In another universe.**_

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! YOU NEARLY COST US THE MISSION AGAIN!", yelled a pink haired girl, with a very large forehead.

"But Sakura! I swear it wasn't my fault this time! It caught me off guard! I could of died this time!", piped the now identified boy named Naruto. He was wearing orange jumpsuit, that says "I'm an eyesore! Kill me now!". His haired looked liked it was kissed by the sun itself, as his skin tone was a slight tan. He wore a ninja headband proudly on his forehead, with a metal plate attached to it, with a leaf symbol craved into it. This is Naruto Uzumaki. Konohagakure's most unpredictable ninja.

"I don't care, idiot! You should be more like Sasuke!", growled the girl now identified as Sakura. She was wearing some sort of split, with her basic attire underneath. She wore her ninja headband on top of her head.

"You mean Sas-Gay…..", Naruto mumbles under his breath, but was instantly met with a flying fist, from the pink haired banshee.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT!", she seethed through her teeth. "He beats you in all aspects in MANY ways!"

"Will you guys shut up? Your both annoying…", said the highly praised Genin. He was attired with a dark blue shirt, and with knee high shorts. He also wore his ninja headband on his forehead.

They all were walking through the main walk of their village, after a mission they just completed. To say protecting a clan head, is NOT the easiest job, but it all came to, when their sensei cane in and saved the day. They separated their ways to their beloved homes. Naruto decided to take a quick short cut to his home- And that was down an alley way. Unknown him, some was following behind him, his presence wasn't felt from Naruto. Until the suspicious figure stepped on a twig. Alarm bells ringing in Naruto's head, he quickly turned around, kunai in hand.

There, he saw a strange figure. Guessing that it was a man, by the spiky hair from the mask, that was covering his face. A single eye hole, through the orange spiral mask, revealing what looked like the same eye Sasuke had, at the land of waves.

" _Who is this guy?! He has the same eye as Sasuke! Is he a relative or something?"_ , thought Naruto. His grip on the kunai tightening.

"Who are you? Are you an enemy?!", he gritted his teeth, as his muscles tensed up.

The figure just stood there emotionlessly. Then, in a blink of an eye, he was standing behind Naruto- That single eye radiating a red glow, as the tomoe was rapidly spinning.

"Kamui", announced the mysterious man.

Naruto acted fast, and quickly tied a paper bomb on the handle of the kunai, spinning around, releasing the weapon, as he was getting sucked into the spiraling vortex.

"NO!", yelled the man, as the paper bomb went off- Causing a disruption into the time/ space Jutsu. Naruto was still sucked in, but instead of appearing where the man wanted him to appear, he was free falling through what looked like the outer galaxy, at extreme speed. Yelling at his misfortune, he only caught a glimpse of a city-like town, before he blacked out form hitting what felt like a 50,000 pound 18 wheeler.

 _ **Another universe**_

Up in the skies, we can see a bipedal plane, that looked somewhat like a battling jet, was heading towards a massive military base. On te wing of the plane, stood an anthropomorphic hedgehog, with white gloves on, and red sneakers with a white stripe and gold buckles on them. This protagonist's name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Mobius's blue blur.

"Hey, Tails! You said that you picked up a strange reading from Egghead's base right?", asked the spiny Hedgehog.

"Yeah, why?", responded a two tailed fox, who was wearing the same white gloves, and red and white sneakers.

"Well, what do you think it is? Is it something big? Like a robot or something?"

"Sonic, just because o picked up a strange signal from Eggman's base, doesn't mean I know what he's doing right now", spited Tails.

Sonic just sighed, and looked ahead towards the base.

"I hope it isn't anything too bad", he said, crossing his arms.

Tails landed the plane just outside the sensing radar. Sonic being the impatient one he is, hopped off the plane and bolted off through the radar at sound speed- Bursting through Eggman's minions and badniks. Making sure he destroyed all the robots that could sell him out, he carefully walked towards the entrance of the base. To his surprise, there was no security surveillance.

"Huh….. That's weird. Usually the old doctor has a variety of cameras waiting here… Better stay on my guard", he said under his breath.

He carefully dashed into the base, being stealthy of the guarding robots. Taking them out in one swift move, he continued towards his destination. He came towards a long hallway, and walked down the way.

"Weird… I haven't seen Egghead anywhere. Where is h-", he was cut off, as he was suddenly trapped inside a trap pod.

"W-WHAT?! EGGMAN!", he yelled.

Cackling could be head through the walls off the hallway. Suddenly a hidden door opened, and stepped out was a round shaped man with a very long mustache. But that didn't hide the fact that he's bald.

"Well would you look at that! Baldy McNosehair finally came out of hiding!", remarked Sonic.

"SILENCE YOU IMPERIAL BLUE BLOB! I have you where I specifically want you! HO! HO! HO!", Eggman cackled.

He then walked over to the opposite wall, and put his gloved hand against it. A glow appeared under his palm, as a large machine of complex buttons erupted from the wall. He set his hand over a capsule with the cyan colored emerald inside it.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!", Sonic banged on the strong glass. "HOW'D YOU GET THAT EGGMAN?!"

"Oh, it was quite easy. From a certain mutated fox", Eggman retorted while rubbing his mustache.

"TAILS! EGGMAN I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HIM-"

"Calm your spikes, you blue nuisance. I simply just had my eggpawns retrieve it for me", Eggman cackled. "Now, it's time I get rid of you!"

He smashed his fist against a red button, as matter started form into thin air. As this was happening, Eggman ran a far distance from the event- Not wanting this master plan to backfire on him. In the trap, Sonic was bouncing around inside, trying his best to break free.

"Come on! I've got to get out of here!", he continued to bounce around in his signature spiky ball form.

It was too late, as the matter stopped forming-And out came a vortex, that started sucking him in like a vacuum. Sonic tried hard to repeat from being sucked in, but it turned out to be futile, as he got pulled in.

"Did it work!", asked a shocked Eggman. He walked up to where Sonic had just been a few seconds ago. "I-I did it….", he grinned evilly, as he raised his fists into the air. "THAT HEDGEHOG IS HISTORYYYYYY!"

Sonic was blasting through a spacial plane at an unexpected speed. Letting out a yell, he saw something like a blue figure, before everything went completely black.

 _ **Back with Gumball.**_

In his walking of sorrow, he failed to notice two beams of light heading straight at him at blinding speed.

"Dude…. I completely messed up again….", he sighed, walking a ways along the streets. A time like this called for a long walk in the dark. Of course his mom, wouldn't allow such a thing, but he REALLY needed to get out. He did the only thing he could do; He waited until everyone was asleep, and snuck out the house.

"Dammit…. I just had to add hot sauce to her…. What's wrong with me? Of the things- Why was it hot sauce?", he said.

He noticed the sidewalk brightening up, but there was something off about it. As if time just slowed down, he only turned his head towards the sky by an inch in his eye range, until he was double knocked out, by what looked like beams of light. In a cinematic view, he was sent rocketing through a number of houses, vehicles, and even skidding across the ground and concrete. He was sent flying about 5 miles down the road, until he came to a painful stop by crashing against a light pole. His form right was so horrible, that you couldn't even tell that it was him anymore.

From around a corner, what looked like a 3D ghost saw the scene of him crashing into the light pole.

"Oh no…"

 **And that's chapter one folks! Hope you all enjoyed it, as I had fun writing it. I'm going to continue this story, so don't you worry your butts. Anyways, chapter two will be coming soon to you all. See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just for the one's who know me- And are wondering when I will create the next chapter on my first story, "Naruto: Shinobi of Chaos", I'm sorry to tell you that the story will NOT be continued. Due to me no supporting a disclaimer, I can't continue the story. But here's a much better story for you all!**

"Speaking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Inner Speaking"** \- You'll have to read to figure that out

" ** _Inner Thoughts"_**

Triple Universe Fusion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of characters. They are copyrighted by their respected creators.

 **Chapter 2:** New Appearance?

Everything felt like complete crap. It hurts all around. The only thing you could hear was the unanimous noise of a life monitor being distorted in sound. Everything was a blur. He could only manage to slightly open his eyes to see two pink, one orange, and one blue blobs. Now, why does those colors seem familiar? He decided it would've best to keep his eyes close, as the light was putting more strain on his mental stability. What exactly happened to him? The only thing he remembered was two bright lights, then BANG! Now here he is, in what he guessed was a hospital bed, since he was currently in agonizing pain. Not to note that he couldn't move at all. I guess the damage was that bad, that they had to wrap him up in casks. He gave in, and didn't try to stay awake, because the pain was too much to handle. Letting his mind take over, he drifted into another unconscious slumber.

All of a sudden he standing in the middle of a flower field. Was this a dream? It did feel like Andreas, but it also felt real at the same time as well. What is this place, he wondered. Then out the cubicle of his eye, he saw something blue laying in the field. Carefully, he walked over to it, only to jump back in shock at what he just saw. It was a strange looking blue spiky animal. But it had gloves and shoes on. It seemed to be sleeping, but if you look even closer you could tell that it was knocked out. Then when he got closer to the spiky animal, another figure caught his eye. Not much far from the spiky animal, laid a strange being with what looked like it had flesh and skin. It had on clothes like most people in Elmore, but it looked so weird. He had never seen anything like this creature before. It seemed that it was also knocked out, but why?

His ears popped up, when he heard someone yawn. Quickly turning around, he saw the spiky animal getting up. And he just now noticed. IT WASN'T WEARING ANY CLOTHES! Well speak for a certain fish back in Elmore. Gumball stood on edge, as the creature rose to it's feet.

"Where… am I?", it spoke.

"Y-you can talk?!", he shouldn't be surprised since he could also talk as well.

Turning it's head towards the direction of the sudden voice. The spiky animal tilted his head in confusion as it stared at the feline preteen before him.

"Uh, yeah I can. If you can, I can as well", it responded.

He had a point. Since he was a walking and talking cat, he shouldn't be surprised that this creature could talk as well.

"Well…. What's your name? I'm Gumball Watterson"

It just chuckled, then stood in a good guy pose. "The names Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!", he wiped his nose in a goofy fashion.

"OOOOOH! So that's what you are! I though you were some spiky creature", he scratched his head in embarrassment.

Sonic deadpanned hard onto the ground. "Hey man, that actually hurt"

Gumball just let out a half hearty laugh, until he heard the sound of crunching on grass. He turned around, only to see the other strange creature starting to get it's wits together. He stood on edge, until Sonic came and stood in front of him.

"That's a human. Just like from earth….", he said.

"A human? What's that? Is it like some rare species?", asked Gumball.

"No. Quite the opposite actually. They're what you would call- Man"

"Man?", said a confused Gumball.

"It's a lot to explain really. And I don't want to revamp on the past to bring back nostalgia to….. Certain people…."

They watched, as it got up onto it's feet. Looking around confusedly, he then noticed the two stranger creatures staring at him. Out of quick reflexes, he bolted backwards onto his butt, wondering what the hell are those things.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU?!", it asked in deep confusion.

Sonic sighed, and stood up straight. He is lol his good guy pose again, and reintroduced himself. "I'm Sonic! The world's fastest Hedgehog!"

Following behind Sonic, Gumball decided to reintroduced himself as well. "I'm Gumball Watterson! Elmore's….. Well…Nothing!"

The human was in deep thought on how those two animals could talk, or even how their standing up on two legs like it was an everyday thing. Getting up to his feet again, he stared at the two for a while, until he decided to introduce himself.

"Well….. My name's Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

As if a elephant just blew it's nose. Sonic only had one question for him.

"What's a Hokage?"

Naruto just face planted into the ground, at what he just heard from the talking Hedgehog. After a brief explanation on the term Hokage, and recovering the memories of what happened them. They all came to a conclusion that only one thing happened to all three of them. They fused together. They don't know how, but they just did. Was it because of how fast they were traveling, or was it because of the universal light travel that when in contact with Gumball, they somehow connected with his spiritual soul. They just didn't know.

"So we fused, huh? Then that means… If our spirits are connected to yours- Doesn't that mean you have our powers?", asked Sonic.

"I… Don't really know….. I can only think of one person who could crack this case. And that's my sister, Anais. I'll just ask her-"

"NO! YOU CANT TELL ANYONE! Because that'll just make you a target for scientific experiments!", yelled Naruto.

Gumball shuddered at the thought of being experimented on. That's one thing he didn't want to experience in his life.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone. But what if I can't control those powers, and accidentally let lose? Like Sonic! Your speed will be the hardest to control, since I miss the bus to school mostly everyday!"

"That's something you'll have to figure out Gumball. We're a part of your soul now", retorted Sonic.

"Well I wouldn't say that he's completely on his own, Sonic. Since this is his minded also, we can link a connection to his mind, so we'll be able to talk to him", said Naruto.

"But how will we do that?", asked Sonic.

Naruto just stood there for a couple seconds, as if he was talking to another being in his mind. Then, he snapped his fingers.

"By doing this!", he walked towards Gumball. Then when he was close enough, he literally phased inside of Gumball.

"WHOA!", yelled Sonic. "How the heck did he do that?!"

Gumball looked up at Sonic, and gave him a toothy grin. "Its easy! By the way, this is Naruto speaking through Gumball"

"Okay…. That's pretty cool! What do I have to do again?", asked Sonic.

"Just walk towards his body, and come in contact with him", said Naruto I through Gumball.

Sonic did what Naruto said, and tried to touch him, but his hand just vanishing when he came a centimeter within his body. "Whoa….", Suddenly he Naruto grabbed him, and yanked him inside of Gumball.

Gumball stood there for a few minutes, with his head lowered. Then, his head bolted up, as he looked around confusedly.

"Sonic? Naruto? Where did they go…?"

Then he noticed that he started to fade away from the flower field.

"Must be waking up…."

With that final statement, he was gone form the beautiful field of flowers. He slowly opened his eyes, only to close them right back from the blinding light.

" _Dammit…Does it have to be so bright?! Wait…. The pain is gone! Am I healed?!"_

He tried to move, but the body cask was still on him. He sighed in irritation, as he opened his eyes again to see the world again. He was at a squinting vision until his pupils adjusted to the light. His prediction was right; He was in a hospital room.

" _I guess it really did a number on me. Now to get out this body cask. I hope one of them had super strength or something…."_

He struggled with the strong body cask, but it was futile he couldn't work the strength to get out. Then suddenly, what felt like a boost of adrenaline, he burst through the cask, sitting up from the bed. He looked at his hands to see they were rapidly shaking.

"What was that all about?", he asked himself. He looked to the side to see the sun rising over the horizon. "I just woke…..". He disconnected the wires and medical strings that was on him, since he clearly knew that he was perfectly healed. When he hoped off the bed, he noticed that he was only in a hospital gown. Which meant he was completely naked underneath.

"Dammit! I can't leave while I'm naked! Wait…..". He took off the gown, and tied it around his "man" area. "Much better. At least I'm streaking"

He made his way out the door, and traveled a long's out the hospital doors. Inhaled the fresh oxygen that was in the air, and exhaled out the carbon dioxide.

"It sure does feel good to sniff the fresh air again…."

" **You can say that again, ya'know!"**

Gumball jumped a good distance into the air in surprise, until he looked around shockingly.

"Who said that?!", he yelled.

" **Calm down Gumball. It's just me, Naruto!", he chuckled a little.**

"NARUTO! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

" **Heh, heh, heh! Sorry about that Gumball! The mind link can be surprising!"**

He sighed, and took his direction back to his home.

"So, where's Sonic?", asked Gumball.

" **He's fell asleep. I don't know. He said something about being tired all of a sudden"**

"Maybe the mind link fusion was too much for him"

" **Probably so. Hey! Why are you walking? Didn't Sonic say he had some unnatural speed?"**

"Yeah why?"

" **Think about it! You can get there quicker by running at his pace!"**

"Yeah! That's ri- Wait. It's morning, what if I get caught running at that speed?"

" **The sun JUST rose. Do you expect people to wake up now? And isn't it a Saturday?"**

"Ooooooooh! I see where you're going with this! Well, better try to get used to it now"

He started running at his normal pace, down the side walk.

"Its not working! I'm running at the same speed I normally run!"

" **Maybe to you, but look to your side"**

"What about my si-"

Naruto was right, as he looked towards his left- He could see nothing but blurs of objects, but when he looked ahead, he could see everything perfectly. He noticed his legs were moving rapidly as he ran down the street.

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

" **Yeah, but you might want to stop now!"**

He listened to Naruto, as he skidded across the concrete, burning off the fur at the soles of his feet.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I need to buy some shoes or something! That hurts a lot!"

He padded off the pain, and noticed he was in front of his house. As if a ton of weight has been dropped into his shoulders- he trudged his way up the stairs. Leasing towards the door, he gave a good knock at it.

There was no answer.

"Are they even here?"

He turned around to see the old station wagon vehicle parked in front of the house. He turned back around towards the door, and gave it another knock.

Still no answer.

"What's the big deal?!"

He was starting to get impatient, as his foot started tapping. Then, he got the craziest idea.

"If they won't answer the door. Maybe your own entrance!"

He dashed across the street, looking straight a the door. Gritting his teeth, he charged, instantly busting through the doorway. Shaking his head m, he looked up- Only to be met with a swing of a broom across his face.

"OOOOOOOOW! THAT HURT!", yelled Gumball, holding the side of his face in pain.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

Gumball turned his head towards the voice, only for his eyes to widened upon the female that looked like an exact twin of. This wan no other than Nicole Watterson, Gumball's mother.

"M-mom! It's me! Gumball! I'm back from the hospital!"

The woman now identified as his mom, squinted her eyes a little, trying to find a single lie on his face- But couldn't find any.

"My gummy-puss is in the hospital right now! Stop telling lies you hoodlum! And you don't even look like him!", she yelled.

"Wait. I don't?!"

He ran over to the screen of the turned off television, and look at his reflection. She was right. He looked nothing like how he looked before. His fur color became a darker blue, his eye color change to cerulean blue, and he grew some spiky hair on his head, that leaned backwards a little.

"No way…"

He barely dodged another swing from angry mom, as he held his as out in front of him.

"WHOA! CALM DOWN MOM! I CAN PROVE IT!"

"Prove it", she said with those simple words, as she tightened her grip on the handle if the broom.

Gumball let out a sigh of relief, as he sat down.

"First of all, look at what I'm wearing. This used to be a hospital gown, before I turned it into underwear", he chuckled at that. "As you can tell, I got out the hospital, where Gumball is. I dint listen to you, and went out for a walk at the middle of the night, because I couldn't get that date off my mind. When I was walking down the street, I was knocked out by something, but I don't know what. And I'm guessing the ambulance came, and so on- so on…"

He looked up to see that his mom had tears in her eyes, shaking the broom in her hand.

"Mom…"

Without warning, he was embraced in a tight hug from the older female.

"MY GUMMY-PUSS IS OKAY! I MISSED YOYOSO MUCH! I DON'TCARE THAT YOU DISOBEYED ME, IM JUST OVERJOYED THAT MY BABY IS OKAY!", she cried, letting the tears glow from her eyes.

Gumball couldn't help, but produce a wide grin, as he hugged his mother back.

 **And that's chapter 2 of this story guys! Hope you all enjoyed it, as I enjoyed writing it! Next chapter will coming soon! Duckboy trnsmitting out!**


End file.
